Known connectors for photoelectric conversion generally includes a plug, a receptacle mated with the plug, and a connector for receiving the plug and the receptacle. The plug generally includes a photoelectric chip for converting an optical signal from an external optical fiber to an electrical signal. The receptacle is mounted in the connector and engaged with the plug inserted into the connector. In the plug, the photoelectric chip is mounted in a protection case thereof. The photoelectric chips generate heat in use, increasing the temperature of the photoelectric chips and deteriorating the photoelectric conversion performance of the photoelectric chips.
A known connector having two sets of plug and receptacle is disclosed in Chinese Patent Application No. 201310435626.0 and shown in FIG. 26. The known connector 200 is a SFF connector arranged in 2 rows and 1 column (2*1). The known connector 200 includes a cage 201 made of, for example, metal material and divided into two receiving passageways arranged in upper and lower direction, in left side of each of which the receptacle connector (not shown) is installed. The plug 202 includes a photoelectric chip 207 for converting an optical signal from an external optical fiber to an electrical signal, a circuit board 208 for mounting the photoelectric chip 207, a protection case 204 for mounting the circuit board 208, and a heat conduction pad 203 provided between the photoelectric chip 207 and the protection case 204. The plug 202 is inserted from the right side of the receiving passageway, and the circuit board 208 of the plug is connected to the respective circuit board of the receptacle, so as to accomplish the electrical connection between the plug and the receptacle. A partition for partitioning the two receiving passageways and supporting the plug 202 is provided between two plugs 202. Two heat conduction blocks 205 and a heat conduction pad 206 provided between the two heat conduction blocks 205 are provided in the partition, so as to form a heat conduction apparatus with a sandwich-like structure, and dissipate the heat generated by the photoelectric chip in the protection case 204 to the outside of the cage 201 by the cage 201, and thus reducing the temperature of the photoelectric chip.
The known connector 200 includes a 2 row and 1 column configuration. When an upper plug is inserted, while a lower plug is not inserted, the heat conduction pad 206 lacks a surface-contact force between the heat conduction apparatus with the sandwich-like structure and the protection case of the plug is relatively small, and thus the thermal contact resistance is increased.